


Anxiety

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: Alex Karev (Grey's Anatomy) Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grey's Anatomy References, Season 8, Spoilers, Tumblr, episode 10, kind of, obviously, that-one-fangirl-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: Request: Can you make a imagine of being Alex karev wife and having a anxiety attack before a surgery and him help you to calm down?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on Season 8 Episode 10. *Spoiler Alert*

This was the big one. The surgery that outlined your career. You knew that you would lose your job if you screwed this up. Considering that both Chief Hunt and Dr, Altman seemed a little to worried about this surgery, you assumed that it was definitely an important one. 

“Hey, they’re ready for you-” Your husband paused, eyeing you suspiciously. “You okay?” He asked, approaching you cautiously. He knew just as well as you did that you had a history of anxiety. You nodded. 

“I just don’t want to screw this up.” You laughed dryly. Alex didn’t know who the patient was either so it’s not like he could help you calm down. 

“You’ll do fine, I promise.” He hugged you in a loving way and Alex was never loving during work. Your hands started shaking as you clenched Alex’s scrub shirt. “You’ll be fine.” He pulled your smaller hands away from him and smiled reassuringly. 

“I-I’m not- I don’t think-” You stopped yourself, not being able to go on thanks to the lump in your throat. 

“It’s important but it’s not the end of the world.” Alex tried once again. You shuttered again as you heard someone call your name. 

“Dr. Y/L/N, they’re ready for you.” One of the nurses called, peeking out of the OR. You gave a half a smile so it looked like you were relatively composed. When the nurse went back into the OR, you broke down. Tears started streaming down your face as you thought of what could possibly go wrong. The gallery would be filled with people. People who would watch you fail. 

“Y/N, Y/N. You’re okay. This surgery doesn’t define you as a surgeon. You’ll do fine. And, even if you kill him, it happens.” He hugged you again before you went into the OR, where everyone was waiting for you. You glared at your husband.

“Not helping.” You took a deep breath before turning back around. The OR was calling you and you had confidence. Alex’s speech actually did some good. 

"Are we ready to begin?” You asked, voice mildly shaking when you walked in. No one seemed to notice your utter nervousness. You were usually a relatively composed surgeon. As soon as you got in front of the patient, your confidence came back. 

 

OoOoOoO - 13 Hours Later 

Standing at the operating table, you and the remainder of the surgeons realized that you had lost the patient. You angrily tore off your gown and pulled the mask off of your face. Looking at the patient’s covered face, you got even more angry. Dr. Altman and Chief Hunt rushed into the room before you were able to reveal the one you were operating on. 

“You did the best you could.” Owen’s soft voice trampled through your thoughts. As your eyes wondered from the cover to Teddy’s tear-stained cheeks, you finally knew who your patient was. You knew why he was so important to Dr. Altman as well as the hospital. Without another thought, you ripped the covering off of the patient’s face. Henry, Teddy’s husband, was unconcious right before your eyes. You stared in shock and then turned to look at Owen and Teddy. Before anyone could speak, you turned and discarded your things. There was no more that you could do. 

“How’d it g-?” You pushed passed your husband, who stood at the door of the OR. Alex looked at the attending surgeons with confusion and a bit of anger in his eyes. “What the hell happened?” Was the last thing you heard before you walked into the elevator. Of course, everyone followed you. Your husband’s concerned face was the only one you actually cared about. 

“Y/N, it’s-" 

"I quit.” You told the chief of surgery as he stood before. The expression on everyone’s face was one of pure shock. The elevator doors closed and you went on your way.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want a part 2?


End file.
